


Food for thought

by Applesap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesap/pseuds/Applesap
Summary: Our men get hungry and horny while having breakfast. Well, mostly Junkrat.





	Food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Boss ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/bossers)for beta-ing!

Junkrat ate ferociously, like he expected Roadhog to take it away from him, or as if it was his last chance to eat it all. He was buck naked, greasy from the food, and unashamed as he wiped his fingers clean on his thighs. Roadhog let his eyes follow along the curve of the bobbing throat gulping down a whole can of coffee, along his collarbone and over his abs. His gaze lingered on his cock that had been half hard since he woke up peeking out over the rim of the table. Junkrat noticed him staring. He bent forward seemingly even more guarding over his food and Roadhog’s stomach did a funny thing when Rat started grinding his hips underneath the table.    
  
"Ya wanna come under here?" He said, his normally high-pitched voice low and throaty. Roadhog suddenly felt claustrophobic in his mask. He breathed heavily through his nose and felt his own dick straining against his cage. Junkrat bent himself forwards on his legs and gave him a lazy wink. That was it.   
  
Hog ducked under the little shitty table and grabbed hold of Junkrat’s knees, widening them to make room for his girth. "Sit down," he growled as his hands traveled upwards and shoved him down. His restraining mask was discarded and not much later he had his lips around Junkrats dick and nose against his pubes.   
  
Junkrat giggled at the sudden contact as if he was a virgin and had never had his dick sucked before. Moaning, he kept on chewing off chicken meat from the bone, thrusting into the warm mouth and sighed when Roadhog pulled away, laid his fat tongue flat, and licked his way up from taint to cockhead, suckling a bit on the tip before going down on him again.   
  
"Ah," he moaned against the clean, picked off bone; his lips lazy against it as if he was kissing a dick. He closed his eyes, holding the bone delicately in his long fingers, going down on it in his dreamy haze as he would on a cock.   
  
Meanwhile, Roadhog was occupied with Junkrat’s dick. It was one of the biggest he’d ever sucked, but still quite small in his mouth. Then again, he couldn't say he'd ever had much bigger before with how huge he himself was. It fit nicely between his lips, and his balls were sucked in and played with too. He let his Rat fuck his face silly and it didn't take long before he spurted his come in his throat.    
  
A satisfied hum and he came from under the table wiping his mouth clean, faced with a blissed out Junkrat holding an abused chicken bone between his teeth. Rat snapped out of it when he noticed Roadhog discarded his crotch metal and undid his zipper, taking out his impatient stiff dick.    
  
"And now my piggy wants a reward," Junkrat grinned with meat grease around the mouth. He reached out with his flesh hand, completely covered in chicken grease and if Roadhog was being honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind slicking his dick with that. He dropped his food and cupped Hog’s cock so nicely the yanking after that could only feel good to him. He hovered his towering body over him and steadied himself on Rat's sinewy but broad shoulders, thrusting in his tight, slippery fist. At perfect nipple height, Rat licked over his hairy tit while he jacked him off with a quick hand, teething the metal piercing right as Roadhog released his load all over Junkrat’s hand and belly.

 

Hog pressed his wet lips against his ear and neck.

 

“Finish yer food,” he moaned. 

 

Junkrat brought his cum stained hand to his lips and grinned.


End file.
